


Último (a su manera) o Benjamin

by Marbius



Series: Universo G [6]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Birth, Blood, Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Pain, Twincest, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamín: "Aquel que es el último nacido o Hijo de mi diestra o Hijo de dicha".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Último (a su manera) o Benjamin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tan real como los Unicornios…

**Último (a su manera) o Benjamin**

—Ahhh –gimió Gustav con placer malsano al colocar el cartón con jugo de arándano que dos minutos antes estaba lleno hasta el borde de contenido sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Espero estés contento –se dio un par de golpecitos en el vientre de casi nueve meses, recibiendo a cambio unas patadas leves pero contundentes que él interpretó como un rotundo ‘sí’.

En cualquier otro momento, al rubio le habría parecido asqueroso, casi obsceno el beber dos litros de jugo de arándano, fruta que para empezar no le gustaba ni una pizca en bases regulares. La diferencia estribaba que estando embarazado y víctima tanto de los cambios de humor, las hormonas y los antojos de medianoche, no podía evitar despertarse en las madrugadas, ya fuera hambriento o sediento de los antojos más extraños y asquerosos que cualquier otra persona en estado pudiera desear.

—Al menos hoy no pediste un tarro de mayonesa –le habló al bebé con voz baja, no queriendo despertar a nadie en la casa, pero al mismo tiempo divertido de cómo la criatura en su interior parecía comprenderlo a la perfección, respondiendo con una repentina presión sobre su vejiga—. Oh, niño travieso –lo amonestó sin ninguna nota de molestia en la voz.

De puntillas rumbo a las escaleras, subió los dos tramos que lo separaban de los dormitorios para enfilar con pasos veloces directo al sanitario.

Tras liberar la presión en su vejiga, bostezó con soltura. El reloj del microondas había marcado las tres con quince de la madrugada. Le daba tiempo de dormir un par de horas antes de que las gemelas decidieran que era momento de ponerse en pie y destruir la quietud de la casa con el ruido del televisor.

Cerrando detrás de sí la puerta de su habitación, Gustav se descalzó para avanzar a gatas y con dificultad sobre el colchón. De costado, abrazando su almohada y con una pierna posesiva donde el rubio debía descansar, Georg dormía a pierna suelta.

Gustav sonrió levemente ante aquella imagen, maravillado como siempre, del modo en que su corazón elegía acelerarse cada que veía a Georg. De años atrás ya había renunciado a una razón lógica para sentirse como colegiala en su primera cita; prefería disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Acomodándose al fin bajo las pesadas mantas, dado que clima frío de finales de octubre se extralimitaba con lo helado del ambiente, Gustav tomó la mano de Georg entre las suyas y la posicionó sobre su vientre abultado. Al instante, el bebé dejó de jugar fútbol con sus órganos internos para acomodarse de costado y al parecer dormir. Gustav no podía estar seguro de la razón, podía suponer muchas ideas, pero la que más le gustaba era creer que el bebé reconocía a su padre, al menos a uno de ellos.

Inconscientemente, la mano del bajista comenzó a moverse en círculos alrededor del ombligo de Gustav, y éste ronroneó ante lo delicado del toque. Parpadeando con pesadez, bostezó de nueva cuenta para intentar volverse a dormir…

—No dejes que Gus… Que Gus se entere –habló entre sueños Georg.

Un segundo después, el baterista abrió los ojos de golpe.

Lo mismo que la boca, que se le torció de lado en una mueca confundida.

—Gustav no puede saberlo… Promételo –volvió a mascullar el baterista, frunciendo el ceño a pesar de que estaba soñando—. Júralo…

Repentinamente enfurecido, mil escenarios, cada uno peor que el anterior cruzando por su acelerada mente, el rubio golpeó a Georg con la almohada usando todas sus fuerzas, que para hablar con justicia, no eran pocas.

El bajista saltó de la cama con terror. Intentando alejarse de lo que él creía era un ataque alienígeno aterrizando justo sobre su cama con intenciones asesinas, giró de lado para caer por el borde del colchón e impactarse con el duro suelo helado.

—¡Ow! –Se quejó al despertar de golpe.

—¡¿’Ow’ es todo lo que me vas a decir?! –Chilló Gustav, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

Georg se presionó un costado de la cabeza, apreciando ya un chipote formándose. —¿Tú me golpeaste, Gus? –Se intentó volver a acostar en la cama para recibir un puñetazo limpio que le dio en la quijada y lo mando de vuelta fuera de la cama—. ¡Gustav Schäfer, qué demonios te pasa!

—¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo! –Humillado, suponiendo lo peor porque las palabras que había escuchado menos de un minuto antes no dejaban mucho lugar a dudas, Gustav se limpió las mejillas manchadas con lágrimas usando el dorso de su mano—. Quiero saber la verdad, Georg.

Su esposo de menos de un mes lo contempló con incredulidad, como si sopesara la posibilidad de que Gustav estuviera influenciado por un torbellino de hormonas desquiciadas o acaso éstas le hubieran botado la última tuerca de cordura que le quedaba en el cráneo. Sandra ya les había advertido que los exabruptos eran comunes faltando pocas semanas para dar a luz y dado que Gustav estaba a días de cumplir los nueve meses, no podía sino achacarle la culpa a eso.

—¿Cuál verdad? ¿De qué hablas? –El bajista se tocó la barbilla con cuidado, sólo para estremecerse ante el más mínimo contacto—. No me tenías que golpear con tanta fuerza.

Gustav rechinó los dientes. –No –admitió—, debí haberte golpeado más duro.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, cegado por la ira, le tiró con su almohada a Georg en el rostro.

—Vete a dormir al cuarto de invitados porque aquí no te quiero –y sin más se dio media vuelta para acostarse en la cama con las cobijas por encima de las orejas.

Georg contempló su silueta un par de segundos antes de admitir su derrota. ¿Qué si entendía algo? Ni una pizca. No que no quisiera, pero aún aturdido por la falta de sueño y también por el golpe, tomó su almohada y enfiló rumbo al cuarto de invitados para dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Tendido de espaldas y repentinamente despierto en su totalidad, deseó que para cuando Gustav recuperara la cordura en la mañana, todo volviera a estar bien como antes de irse a dormir.

 

—Papi –habló Ginny con voz pequeña desde el asiento de atrás—, ¿Mami está molesta con nosotras?

—No cariño, por supuesto que no –“lo está conmigo” pensó Georg con amargura—. Mami sólo está cansada porque falta poco para que nazca el nuevo bebé y está agotada.

Conduciendo rumbo al kindergarten como casi cualquier otro miércoles para dejar a sus hijas, Georg no podía evitar mirarlas por el espejo retrovisor con un poco de culpa. Gracias a él, Gustav se había mostrado frío y distante a la hora del desayuno, ocasionando que las gemelas resintieran la falta de normalidad.

—Mami está bien –les aseguró de nueva cuenta al ver que sentadas juntas en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, se tomaban de las manos con fuerza. Dos pares de caritas tristes que se hundían con la frente gacha al no entender los asuntos de los mayores.

Experimentando una punzada de dolor en el estómago, Georg deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Gustav no lo había mirado a los ojos en toda la mañana antes de partir para dejar a las gemelas a la escuela y la falta del beso de despedida le carcomía por dentro.

El bajista no recordaba haber hecho algo malo. Antes de haber caído dormidos la noche anterior, se habían besado con amor una última vez. Luego sólo estaba el almohadazo, el golpe y el verse excluido de su propia recámara como un intruso cualquiera.

Georg no quería comportarse como un crío haciendo un berrinche, pero al no entender nada de la situación, se sentía en cierto modo ofendido.

La tirantez que se manifestaba en tonos violáceos sobre su barbilla le confirmaba que estaba en su derecho de sentirse molesto por igual.

Apretando el volante usando ambas manos con fuerza, condujo el resto del camino al kindergarten con los labios tensos en una fina línea y el ceño fruncido.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, Gustav ya no estaba enojado. Ni siquiera ligeramente molesto; no podía o más bien, no sabía cómo estarlo.

Tendido de costado en su propia cama, una que de pronto le parecía enorme sin Georg a su lado, lloraba sujetando una toalla enfrente de los ojos. La nariz constipada por dos horas seguidas de lágrimas le escocía, lo mismo que los ojos, enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.

Estaba que se moría por tomar el teléfono, llamarle a Georg y pedir disculpas. Ya no quería las explicaciones, sólo que Georg estuviera con él. Si tenía que mentirle para hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, lo aceptaba. Pero… Lo único que no encajaba en aquel cuadro de negación era el propio Gustav.

Rodando sobre su espalda, el baterista contempló el techo de su habitación por largos minutos.

¿Podría ser cierto que Georg, su Georg, se atreviera a serle infiel? El rubio frunció el ceño, poco convencido de que aquella fuera una posibilidad que entrara en la escala de lo factible. Las palabras que el bajista había murmurado entre sueños eran claras: ‘que Gustav no se entere’, y entre lo posible, el que tuviera una amante era lo más lógico y al mismo tiempo lo más improbable.

Gustav no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando el timbre sonó, y muy para su pesar se tuvo que levantar de la cama para atender a las visitas que ya sabía quiénes eran.

Para no fallarle, los gemelos discutían amigablemente en la puerta, ajenos a su malestar.

—Rosa y azul pastel, mi última palabra –refunfuñaba Bill al pasar a la casa y dejar a Tom con la boca abierta.

—¡No es justo, yo también tengo derecho de opinar! –Replicó su gemelo al seguirlo.

—Es el logo –le explicó Bill a Gustav, que al instante lo entendió todo.

En vista de que Gustav estaba finalizando su embarazo y que de cualquier modo los preparativos para el siguiente disco estaban del todo listos, la disquera les había dado ese mes y el siguiente libres. Hasta que el rubio no estuviera del todo libre con su barriga, tampoco se podrían tomar las fotografías para el disco, así que de cualquier modo poco tenían por hacer.

Aprovechando entonces el tiempo libre, los gemelos se entretenían planeando de antemano la línea de ropa que sacarían la próxima temporada en su tienda exclusiva. De lo que Gustav entendía, Bill quería colores neutros, pastel si se especificaba, mientras que Tom se empeñaba en algo oscuro y con toques en tonos vivos.

—No, rotundo no –se cruzó de brazos Bill, en fase tres de negación. Cuando se ponía así, ni la razón ni la lógica lo podían sacar de la idea de que él y sólo él tenía la razón—. Olvídalo Tom, Gus me dará la razón, ¿a que sí? –Se giró hacía su amigo, para luego abrir enorme la boca—. Gusti, ¿qué pasó? Tienes un aspecto horroroso. ¿No dormiste bien? ¿La espalda de nuevo?

El baterista se ahorró el paso de la negación en vista de que esconder las huellas de que había llorado por horas la noche anterior y unas pocas más en la mañana sería de lo más inútil.

Dejándose guiar a la cocina, se dejó sentar en una de las sillas para ser atendido como merecía. Taza de chocolate caliente en la mano y envuelto en una manta térmica, contó lo acontecido sin despegar los ojos húmedos de la mesa. A cada tanto le llegaban exclamaciones de ‘ah’, ‘oh’, ‘no puede ser posible’ y ‘lo mato’ en las que de cierto modo encontraba un placer malvado.

Cuando terminó, soltó un largo suspiro que finalizó con una única oración: —Sí, creo que Georg me engaña.

—¿No puede ser otra opción? –Bill intentó quitarle hierro a las palabras de Gustav—. Quizá es algo más o, no sé, si estaba soñando, puede ser que… —La voz se le disminuyó hasta el punto de desaparecerse cuando su gemelo lo tomó de la mano y en un gesto silencioso lo hizo callar.

—Quizá –admitió el baterista muy a su pesar—, pero… —El labio inferior le tembló—. Yo tampoco me lo creo del todo. Es q-que –tartamudeó mientras las lágrimas le corrían pesadas y abundantes por las mejillas— me siento estúpido por creerlo. Georg jamás haría algo así y yo… Yo…

—Gusti –se puso de pie Tom para rodearlo con ambos brazos y acunarlo—, nosotros te vamos a apoyar siempre. No creo que Georg… Ugh, el no sería capaz. Y no lo digo porque él sea mi amigo de toda la vida, sino porque él te ama más de lo normal. Y si lo fuera –susurró— nosotros, Bill y yo estaríamos para ti y para las niñas. Ten fe.

—Tengo fe –lloriqueó Gustav al aferrarse a la camiseta de Tom y estrujarla—, lo que no tengo son ganas de drama. ¡Malditas hormonas! –Gruñó con un levísimo tono de burla.

—El pequeño ya va a nacer –le apoyó Bill la palma de la mano sobre el bulto en el vientre—, trata de no estresarte, por su bien.

El rubio asintió. –Gracias, chicos.

Un par de horas después y no pudiéndose quedar más tiempo dado que tenían una cita con un proveedor de materiales, los gemelos se despidieron de Gustav prometiéndole que regresarían para hacerle un poco de compañía la hora de la cena y darle apoyo moral si lo necesitaba. Georg había llamado antes para decir que estaría ocupado, que vendría tarde, que no lo esperaran y no más. El baterista se había limitado a decir ‘sí’ a todo para luego colgar, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, pero con un vacío interno que no estaba ahí veinticuatro horas antes.

—Todo va a salir bien –se despidió Bill de Gustav en la puerta, Tom ya en el automóvil y mirándolos con aprensión—. Si pasa algo, ya sabes nuestro número. Para cualquier cosa, incluso si la emergencia es un antojo de helado de pistache con mostaza y nachos –bromeó.

Gustav entornó los ojos. –Una vez, fue sólo una vez y jamás me lo vas a perdonar, ¿no es así?

—Nunca –le guiñó un ojo el menor de los gemelos—. Trata de descansar, ¿sí? –Recobró su seriedad—. Aprovecha la tarde para dormir un poco y pensar –le recordó. Ese día Bushido iría por las niñas y pasarían el resto del día con él. Las traería poco antes de que fuera su hora de dormir, así que hasta entonces el baterista tenía tiempo libre para asentar sus ideas.

Con un último abrazo, se terminaron de despedir. Gustav con la firme resolución de dormir un poco en vista de que los ojos le escocían y los gemelos en plan de asesinos. O tal vez no tanto.

En cuanto Bill se subió al asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, se volteó a su gemelo. —¿Ya cancelaste la cita?

Tom asintió.

—Perfecto.

 

Dos horas después y dando cuenta de las papas fritas que habían acompañado a sus hamburguesas, Bill y Tom observaban con un deje de desprecio a Georg, que sentado en la terraza al aire libre de un café en compañía de una exuberante morena con cuerpo de infarto, no se percataba de ser vigilado.

—No lo puedo creer –murmuró Bill con amargura—. Sólo quiero verlo intentar tomarle la mano para tener el pretexto de partirle la cara. Hacerle esto a Gustav es… —Rechinó los dientes.

—Espera –lo amonestó Tom—. No han hecho nada. Y no es que lo esté defendiendo –alzó las dos manos al aire en vista de que su gemelo parecía dispuesto a rasgarle la yugular—. Tampoco hacen gran cosa.

—¡Es un hombre casado, por Dios santo! –Acusó Bill—. Padre de tres hijos. No tiene derecho ni a salir de casa sin ello. Pf, pensé que lo conocíamos mejor.

—Bill –lo sosegó Tom—, cállate cinco minutos.

Dispuesto a replicar con furia, el menor de los gemelos se quedó con las palabras en la punta de la lengua en el mismo instante en que sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria de un abultado sobre color manila que se deslizaba sobre la mesa de manera discreta y desaparecía dentro de la bolsa de la mujer.

—¡Oh por…! ¿No me digas que está contratando una…? ¿O que le paga por sus servicios? –Bill abrió la puerta—. ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Juro que lo mato! –Azotó la puerta de un golpe—. ¡Georg Listing, tú, grandísimo pedazo de…! –Georg, su acompañante y el resto de las personas que tomaban su merienda en la terraza se dirigieron al vociferante Bill, que a grandes zancadas avanzó la distancia entre los dos, apenas una decena de metros, para cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo certero, justo a la medida para dejarle una marca igual a la que Gustav le había propinado apenas doce horas antes.

—¡Bill! –Corriendo detrás de él, Tom gritó ahogadamente al ver la cara de su amigo saltar hacia atrás—. Auch –musitó, ya a un trote leve. El daño ya estaba hecho, que volara o se desplazara a la velocidad de la luz no iba a remediar lo sucedido.

—¡Párate, Georg! ¡Ponte en pie porque quiero darte en las bolas! –Volvió a alzar el puño el menor de los gemelos—. Parece que te olvidaste que alguien en casa te espera –siseó con veneno—. Alguien que tiene a tu hijo en su vientre, maldito.

Georg lo miró incrédulo, presionándose la mandíbula con cuidado y escuchándola crujir. —¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? –Farfulló a causa del dolor. Resopló con enojo. Primero Gustav y ahora Bill, sólo faltaba Tom rompiéndole la nariz o algo por el estilo.

—No te hagas el idiota –apretó las manos a los costados el menor de los gemelos hasta convertirlas en puños tensos—. Esta… mujerzuela es…

—¡Perdón! –Se sulfuró la mujer, que divertida ante la escena de sus ojos, se disgustó al verse envuelta—. Yo no tengo nada que ver en este asunto.

—¡Rompe hogares! –Le ladró Bill, con la misma entonación que si hubiera dicho una palabrota—. ¿Sabías que él es un hombre casado?

—Por supuesto –sacó el pecho la mujer—. Él mismo me lo dijo.

—¿Y no te importó en lo más mínimo? –Entrecerró los ojos el menor de los gemelos. En su escala personal, las personas infieles por debajo de la suciedad del mundo—. Su… —Saboreó la palabra –esposo está embarazado. Es su tercer hijo –canturreó lo último, como si le fuera a dar la ventaja.

—Eso ya lo sé –tarareó en el mismo tono la mujer, al ponerse de pie con las manos en la cadera y evaluarlo de pies a cabeza con actitud crítica.

—Disculpen… —Los interrumpió un mesero, que apenado no encontraba el modo educado de pedirles que se retiraran del restaurante sin armar otra escena o continuar la que ya tenían—. Si fueran tan amables…

—Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad –presionó Tom su brazo con el de su gemelo, antes de sacar la cartera y extraer de ella unos cuantos billetes—. Perdone las molestias, nosotros ya nos vamos.

—¡De aquí no se va nadie! –Estalló Georg—. Anoche Gustav me golpeó y ahora es Bill. Si más tarde Jost me va a poner un ojo morado o Bushido me va a dar un puñetazo en el vientre, exijo saber.

—Descaro total –increpó Bill—. Tú sabes muy bien lo que haces, Georg.

El bajista arqueó una ceja, por primera vez divertido. —¿A sí? ¿Y eso qué es?

La cara de Bill se puso roja de la ira. —¡Te voy a-…!

—Basta. ¡Los dos! –Enfatizó Tom al ver que su gemelo y Georg se tenían sujetos por la camiseta, las narices casi juntas como animales salvajes antes de arrancar un buen pedazo del contrincante—. Bill, esto no es asunto tuyo. Y tú, Georg –chasqueó la lengua—, esperaba más de ti.

Con desprecio, Bill se soltó de Georg con un empujón brusco. –Gusti merecía algo mejor que tú. Bushido, por ejemplo –masculló por lo bajo, sólo queriendo herir a su adversario, con tan mal tino que acertó justo en la llaga que los no tan inocuos celos del bajista mantenían abierta.

Dos segundos después, eran tres cuerpos los que se enzarzaban en una pelea a puño limpio. Los tres con la consigna de que el vencedor bebería sangre del cráneo de sus enemigos.

 

—Hombres. –Presentada como Madam, más como nombre que como título, la mujer con la que Georg trataba antes de la llegada de los gemelos, les tendió a sus tres invitados un paquete de verduras congeladas a cada uno. Bill los chícharos, Tom las papas y Georg brócoli—. Nada de esto habría pasado si primero escucharan.

—Diciendo ‘Alto, no soy prostituta, sino planificadora de eventos’ hubiera ayudado, muchas gracias –dijo Bill con acritud, hablando lo más lento posible porque el costado izquierdo de la boca se le estaba hinchando como si una abeja le hubiera clavado su aguijón justo ahí.

—Lo dice el que golpea antes de preguntar, ough –gruñó Tom al presionarse la punta de la nariz y estremecerse—. Si uno de ustedes dos idiotas me rompió la nariz, me va a pagar la cirugía para que quede igual de hermosa que antes.

—Tu nariz, tu problema –masculló Georg. Él portaba los dos ojos renegridos, además de los golpes en la quijada que el baterista le había propinado de madrugada—. Si serán… idiotas. ¿En qué mundo sería posible que engañara a Gustav? Sin ofensa –se explicó con Madame—, eres hermosa y todo, pero…

—Ahora sí alguien recuerda a su Gusti –murmuró Bill. Dándose por vencido con su paquete de chícharos porque a fin de cuentas no veía salvación alguna a mostrar semejante magulladura por al menos una semana, se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? –Respondió Georg, esbozando una mueca de dolor.

—Explícate, Georg –dijo Tom, que resignado a que a fin de cuentas ninguna de las locas ideas que justificaban la infidelidad del bajista eran ciertas, prefería la verdad.

—Pues verán –se suavizaron las facciones de Georg—, al principio pensé en hacer un baby-shower para Gus. El problema era que no sabía por dónde empezar. Hablé de eso con mi madre y ella contactó a Madame.

—Profesional con muchos años de experiencia –sonrió la mujer, orgullosa de sí misma—. Planeo una fiesta de disfraces temática.

—Perdonen mi ignorancia, ¿pero cuándo va a nacer el bebé? –Inquirió Bill con curiosidad.

—Sandra dice que para la segunda semana de noviembre –dijo Tom con normalidad, como si fuera de lo más común que él y no Georg, supiera la fecha del parto—. Un poco antes, un poco después.

—¡Pero si es menos de un mes! –Se sobresaltó el menor de los gemelos, para luego darse en la frente con la mano—. No lo puedo creer, qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Aún no le he comprado nada a Gus.

—Gustav ni siquiera ha elegido el nombre, dudo que le importe el resto –desdeñó Tom la preocupación de su gemelo—. Más importante que comprar una docena de pañales, ¿no creen que deberíamos decirlo que todo fue un malentendido? Si lo conozco bien, y miren que lo hago –agregó en un tono bajo—, sería buena idea aclararle todo antes de que le dé un ataque cardíaco o una embolia.

—O algo peor –denegó Bill con la cabeza, imaginándose un cuadro en el que el baterista era el personaje principal de una tragedia.

No que Gustav fuera del todo sensible. En situaciones de crisis era el que más se mantenía firme sin caer en la histeria. El problema y la excepción era que embarazado o siendo algo relacionado con Ginny o Gweny, no veía más allá de sus narices y su gran olfato de sabueso se nublaba sin remedio. Creyendo que Georg le era infiel, lo más probable sería que estuviera trepando sobre las paredes a causa del nerviosismo.

Ambos Kaulitz se estremecieron ante la idea.

—Georg, mejor le llamas tú y le explicas –lo codeó Bill.

—Usa tacto, eh. A menos que quieras otro puñetazo –se rió Tom se su propia broma, que en segundos murió cuando volteó a ver al bajista y lo encontró con su teléfono en la mano, recorriendo la pequeña con atención conforme leía un mensaje. El ceño fruncido y los labios tensos en una delgada línea, le provocaron un repentino dolor de vientre—. ¿Georg?

El aludido parpadeó como en cámara lenta. Los ojos húmedos cuando alzó la mirada. –B-Bushido está con Gustav… —Tartamudeó apenas, con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas breves.

—No te preocupes –enfocó mal el problema Bill—, ellos son amigos. Jamás te engañaría. Ni siquiera por venganza. Nunca. Gusti no es de esos –reafirmó con convicción—. Él te ama.

—N-No, eso n-n-no –resopló Georg con dificultad—. Bushido llevó a Gustav al hospital.

A Tom, el paquete de papas fritas que aún sostenía contra el rostro, se le resbaló contra el suelo. —¡¿Qué?!

—¿No dice algo más? –Bill le arrebató el teléfono a Georg para escanear por sí mismo el mensaje—. El muy idiota… —Maldijo al rapero por lo bajo—. “No te preocupes”, pfff, ¿quién carajos escribe eso en su sano juicio? Una llamada no es tan difícil a menos que… —Se calló de pronto contemplando las posibilidades.

Georg se puso de pie al segundo siguiente. –Lo siento mucho –se disculpó con Madam—, nos tenemos que retirar. Contactaré con usted antes del fin de semana y así terminaremos de planear la fiesta. ¿Está bien? –Tragó saliva como si aquellas palabras y la entereza con la que las había dicho, le hubiera drenado todas las energías—. Vamos –apresuró a los gemelos, que apenas alcanzaron a despedirse de Madam antes de salir de su casa con prisas.

Caminando rumbo a los dos vehículos en los que habían llegado, apenas si podían mantenerlo el ritmo a Georg, que caminaba en un trote veloz.

—Hey, espera –lo alcanzó Tom por el hombro—. Yo conduzco. Bill puede ir en el otro automóvil –confirmó con su gemelo en una pequeña seña—. Tú tranquilo.

Sentado en el asiento del copiloto y vendo transcurrir las calles a su paso rumbo al hospital, Georg no pudo evitar sino sentirse inquieto. ¿Cómo no sentirse alterado, cómo no estar preocupado, si era Gustav, su Gustav, quien estaba en peligro?

Bushido y Tom podían no entenderlo, pero sin Gustav, Georg no creía poder llegar más allá de un paso. Ni hablar de algo más.

 

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Busqué de nuevo! –Gritó Bill de mala gana a la enfermera novata que los atendió en la recepción a la entrada del hospital—. Gustav Schäfer, ¿quiere que se lo deletree de nuevo?

—Agradezco que lo haya hecho tres veces ya, gracias –le cortó la novata con acidez—. Ningún paciente bajo ese nombre ha sido ingresado de emergencia en nuestras instalaciones.

—Está embarazado, en peligro, dudo que sea un error –golpeó Bill el mostrador con el puño.

A un lado de él, Tom tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de mármol que decoraba por completo la sala de espera apenas habitada. Además de ellos cuatro, Georg incluido pese a su estado catatónico, la habitación estaba casi vacía a excepción de un anciano que tosía sus pulmones con vigor y una madre joven que llevaba consigo una niña de unos ocho años de edad con ningún síntoma visible al menos, pero igual Tom trató de desviar la mirada por miedo de pescar algo.

—Mire –se presionó Bill el tabique nasal entre dos dedos—, es un hombre rubio, como de esta altura –alzó la mano a la medida—, ¡y está embarazado! Algo tan claro no se le pudo haber escapado.

—Señor –rechinó los dientes la enfermera—, por treceava vez en lo que va de la tarde, nadie con esas características se ha presentado. Si me disculpa –gruñó poniéndose de pie—, voy a ir por el guardia en turno. Le aconsejaría que se retirara.

Casi como si fuera una señal divina, tres hechos pasaron simultáneamente. El primero fue el sonido de una ambulancia que los hizo sobresaltarse a todos. El anciano que tosía incluso detuvo sus acciones para hacer la señal de la cruz con presteza, como si temiera que la muerte estuviera cerca y viniera por él. Lo segundo fue la radio de la estación de enfermeras que reportó un código de emergencia que a juzgar por la boca abierta de la enfermera con la que Bill discutía, algo grave debía ser.

Lo tercero fue el teléfono de Georg sonando.

Nada deprimente, excepto que lo hizo con el tono exclusivo que el bajista le había asignado a Bushido: Una canción de cuna a piano que le arrancó escalofríos.

 

—Anisss –siseó Gustav desde el asiento de atrás antes de soltar un jadeo y desplomarse sudoroso contra el respaldo. Aterradas, las gemelas no atinaban a abrazar a su mamá para consolarse, o alejarse de él al verlo soltar grititos de dolor.

Bushido sólo recordaba una vez anterior en que Gustav lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Muchos años atrás, en una particular noche en la el baterista había discutido con Georg y necesitaba consuelo. Aunque la entonación era diferente, el rapero recordó el tono de auxilio.

Esquivando un vehículo y saltando al tráfico que no le favorecía a causa de un semáforo en rojo, Bushido soltó una palabrota entre dientes, consciente de que si Gustav no se había desmayado aún, lo amonestaría por decir eso enfrente de las gemelas. No que importara mucho. Aquel viaje no era un domingo en la mañana hacía el parque por un picnic, sino una salida de emergencia al hospital en una hora pico.

El rapero apreció un bocinazo nada amable, muy merecido si veía bien por el espejo retrovisor como su prisa al conducir había provocado un accidente en la manzana anterior. ‘Perdón’ movió los labios sin palabras, deseando que alguna patrulla lo detuviera y así no tuviera que ser él quien provocara el caos vial al llevar a Gustav a emergencias.

—Gus –lo llamó con apuro, las manos tensas apretando el volante—, ¿estás despierto? Aguanta, ya casi vamos a llegar –le dijo, tanto para el rubio como para sí mismo, deseando creer que no se encontrarían con ningún atasco a medio camino.

La simple idea de que no pudieran llegar, que algo malo pasara, con las niñas como testigos porque todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para buscar a alguien que las cuidara y abandonarlas a su suerte por horas era impensable, le provocaba sudores fríos.

Era difícil creer que una hora antes hubieran estado sentados en la cocina comiendo una merienda de tostadas con mermelada y un enorme vaso de leche.

Claro que también era difícil el digerir la noticia con la que Gustav lo recibió apenas las niñas subieron las escaleras para ya no ser oídos indiscretos. Bushido no creía realmente que Georg fuera capaz de engañar a Gustav. No porque tuviera pruebas o porque lo conociera, sino por lo que veía. Una pareja como la de ellos dos era imposible de no ser feliz con el amor que compartían.

Tratando de convencerlo de ver todo bajo su punto de vista, uno que no tuviera exceso de estrógeno y demás hormonas de mujer, Bushido se había quedado con los ojos grandes y desvalidos al ver como Gustav dejaba caer la cafetera al suelo y se derrumbaba sobre sus rodillas un par de segundos después.

El resto lo recordaba como los minutos más difuminados de su vida, más incluso que por una breve etapa de rebeldía al consumir drogas quince años atrás. Sólo tenía en mente haber tomado a las gemelas por la cintura, una en cada brazo, y aventarlas sin mucha ceremonia en el asiento trasero, cada una sosteniendo un pequeño animal de felpa que sujetaban con la mano que no estaba aferrada de su hermana. Luego haber regresado por Gustav, y con todo el cuidado del mundo haberlo alzado en brazos y correr casi a trompicones a la camioneta.

El resto eran los últimos quince minutos que tenía conduciendo como loco, deseoso de poder llegar al hospital antes de que algo malo, algo irremediable pasara. De ser así, no sabría con qué cara se presentaría ante Georg. Peor que eso, con qué descaro podría levantar los ojos cuando las gemelas le preguntaran dónde estaba mamá.

La simple posibilidad le retorcía el corazón.

Más por tener algo que hacer para distraerse que por verdadera necesidad, primero le mandó un mensaje a Georg y luego de un rato decidió llamarlo.

El tráfico de las cinco lo envolvió en uno de los principales cruces y antes de poderse dar cuenta que enfrente del suyo otro vehículo se detenía, fue que se estampó contra el parachoques en una colisión simple.

En el asiento de atrás, las gemelas salieron volando contra los respaldos, con tan buena suerte que los animales de felpa con los que se cubrieron los rostros, amortiguaron gran parte del impacto.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó Bushido al golpear el volante y hacer sonar el claxon. El ocupante del otro vehículo abría la portezuela para salir casi a rastras—. ¿Todos bien? –Preguntó el rapero al darse media vuelta y comprobar los daños. Las gemelas ya no lloraban; el susto del choque les había dejado pálidas y despeinadas. Juntas, se acurrucaban detrás del asiento del copiloto, y al menos en apariencia, parecían estar completas en una sola pieza. No daños.

El alivio de Bushido se desvaneció en el mismo segundo en que sus ojos abandonaron a las dos pequeñas niñas y se posaron sobre Gustav.

El rubio jadeaba con dificultad, la cabeza caída hacía un lado y una enorme mancha de sangre creciendo en sus pantalones. –Oh, Gus… —Se cubrió el rapero la boca con la mano. No quería decir nada; lo que veía, le bastaba para espantarle el sueño por al menos un mes—. Tranquilo, vamos a ir al hospital.

—¿L-Las ni-niñas? –Lloriqueó el rubio con los ojos parpadeando fuertemente—. ¿Están bien?

—Mami –se le acercó Gweny de un lado, tomándole por la tela del pantalón, pese a que estaba aterrada viendo la sangre extenderse. Su gemela se quedó quieta en su sitio, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

—Tomen asiento –les ordenó el rapero—, voy a conducir hasta el hospital aunque sea lo último que haga. –Muy buen discurso, lo dijo totalmente decidido a no dejar que el padre, o la madre más bien, de sus dos pequeñas hijas y de un bebé más, muriera. Con lo que no contó fue con el conductor del vehículo sobre el cual estampó la defensa, que con la cara cubierta de sangre por el accidente, le dio en el vidrio lateral con una llave de cruz.

—¿Qué demonios…? –Bushido abrió la puerta—. No tengo tiempo para esto, amigo.

El sujeto, un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años y con una prominente barriga de tomador de cerveza, soltó un alarido antes de lanzársele encima a Bushido y darle en el brazo derecho con la llave de cruz.

El rapero apretó los dientes, escuchando el ruido característico que hace el hueso al astillarse. Movido por la adrenalina y las prisas, en menos de un minuto ya tenía a su adversario en el suelo e inconsciente. –Patán –bufó con desdén antes de encontrarse gimiendo de dolor cuando Gweny le tomó por el brazo herido y lo haló con rumbo al automóvil.

—Mamá… —Balbuceó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Bushido deseó poder alzarla en brazos para consolarla, pero ésta fue más rápida al saltar de vuelta al interior del vehículo y esconderse con su gemela en el rincón más alejado de Gustav.

—Oh por Dios –masculló Bushido al tener una mejor vista de Gustav, que estaba completamente laxo a lo largo del asiento—. ¿Gus? ¡Gus! ¿Me escuchas?

—Sácalo –jadeó el baterista—. Sácalo. –Los nudillos se le tornaron blancos apretando las manos en puños.

—¿Qué saque qué? –Preguntó estúpidamente el rapero, al gatear por encima de Gustav y sacudirlo por los hombros—. Hey, no te desmayes, no te mueras o… Georg me hará pagárselo –bromeó, con la esperanza de que Gustav esbozara una de sus características sonrisas tímidas, pero en su lugar observó como un par de lágrimas se le escurrían de los ojos—. Vamos, Gus, no puedes hablar en serio. Ya casi estamos en el hospital, ellos lo harán como debe ser.

—Sácalo, por favor –susurró el baterista con un hilo de voz—. Siento ganas de empujar… Sácalo antes de que sea tarde… Anis, por favor, hazlo.

Aquello fue lo que convenció a Bushido.

Tratando de ser lo más profesional posible, ningún músculo de su expresión facial se contrajo cuando alzó las caderas de Gustav del asiento para retirarle primero el pantalón y luego la ropa interior. Tomando una manta térmica que guardaba en la cajuela, la linterna y el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Clarissa le había regalado tanto tiempo atrás y que en su momento le había parecido el regalo más estúpido del mundo para un cumpleaños, procedió a pasar a las niñas al asiento delantero y ordenarles con firmeza que se quedaran ahí sin importar que oyeran. Igualmente, les prohibió de manera terminante el voltear hacía atrás, sin importar las circunstancias. Las excusas no eran admisibles.

Con ánimo de distraerlas y de paso ahogar los quejidos que Gustav soltaba, puso la radio en la primera estación que salió, lo que le dio un ataque de risa histérica cuando una de las viejas canciones de Tokio Hotel comenzó a sonar. Gracias a ello, las niñas se concentraron en tararearla, distraídas al fin de lo que pasaba a menos de un metro de ellas.

—Gus, ¿listo? –Confirmó el rapero con Gustav, que se cubría las caderas y parte de las piernas con la manta.

—¡Oiga! –Saliendo de concentración y recordando entonces que estaban en medio de un embotellamiento y un accidente automovilístico, Bushido se dio media vuelta para enfrentar al mismo tipo de antes, que malherido, buscaba la revancha—. ¡Salga de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Voy a patear su trasero, cabrón!

Bushido salió abriendo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, los músculos en tensión, dispuesto a matar si ése era el precio para poder regresar al lado de Gustav y ayudarlo. —¿Le importa, imbécil? Mi… esposa está a punto de dar a luz –dijo sin pensarlo. La actitud del hombre se apaciguó un poco—. Llame a una ambulancia –ordenó sin muchas esperanzas, dándose vuelta para continuar.

Como por principio no recibió un puñetazo en la nuca, lo tomó como una buena señal.

De vuelta con Gustav, ahora escuchando comerciales en la radio, tomó aire un par de veces antes de decidirse por abrir la botella con alcohol y refregarse las manos y los antebrazos con el líquido.

—Gus, hey… —Le dio golpecitos en las mejillas hasta que reaccionó—. No sé qué hacer, ayúdame.

—Da un vistazo, dime cómo luce –indicó Gustav con dolor. A Bushido no se le fue de largo el detalle de que los dedos de los pies de Gustav se curvaban entre espasmos—. ¿Qué ves?

Bushido no dijo nada. Aún no se había atrevido a abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin lo hizo, soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa al encontrarse con una imagen que nada se acercaba a lo que tenía en mente.

Nada espeluznante tampoco. Gustav sangraba profusamente, estaba dilatado, por nada grave, nada que no pudiera controlar con un par de inhalaciones profundas.

—¿Bu? –El aludido alzó la cabeza con curiosidad—. Tiene que haber una abertura de este… ¡Ah! Tamaño –apretó las rodillas juntas, empujando al rapero hacía el otro lado del asiento—. ¿L-Lo vi-viste?

Bushido asintió. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Que el bebé está por nacer –lloriqueó Gustav al cambiar de postura, recostándose sobre uno de sus lados y llorando con fuerza—. Diosss…

—Deja –le abrió las piernas Bushido, tratando de ser cuidadoso. Un poco de sangre le saltó como impulsada con presión y lo que sus ojos visualizaron no hicieron más que asustarlo. De entre las piernas de Gustav, se apreciaba el comienzo de una cabeza con una impresionante mata de cabello rubio cenizo—. ¿Puedes pujar? –Preguntó el rapero, aterrado de que si la respuesta era no, las consecuencias no serían agradables—. ¿Gus?

—Sí, sí… —Jadeó el baterista—. Voy a… Y tú tienes que… —Bushido asintió, a pesar de saber que Gustav no lo veía por tener los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. Ok, ahí voy.

Gustav soltó un alarido de dolor que hizo retumbar los cristales. Las gemelas, aún con la radio prendida a un volumen considerable, se abrazaron mutuamente, todavía obedeciendo la orden de jamás voltear.

Mientras tanto, el rapero observó maravillado como parte de aquella cabeza recubierta de cabello se hacía mayor. Aferrando a Gustav por los muslos con fuerza para que tuviera una base sobre la cual apoyarse, apenas si fue consciente del par de ojos nebulosos que en segundos parecían mirarlo a él.

—Sigue, Gus –animó al baterista, cuando el resto de la cabeza se asomó. Un rostro anodino, apenas identificable como un bebé porque comenzó a tomar un tono morado parduzco, primero en los labios y luego en todo el rostro—. ¡Gus, empuja! –Chilló Bushido con desesperación, dándose cuenta de que algo no iba bien—. ¡Gustav!

Levantó la cabeza del regazo del rubio, sólo para encontrar que se había desmayado. Con una mano empapada en sangre, le dio una bofetada dura y concisa que lo hizo soltar un quejido, pero no lo sacó de su estado.

—Mierda, Gus, no me hagas esto, no te mueras –masculló sin pensarlo.

—¡Mami! –Chillaron las gemelas con desolación, volteando los rostros y palideciendo de golpe ante la imagen de su madre en un estado crítico y cercano a la muerte.

El rapero experimentó un impulso incontrolable de soltarse llorando, hecho un ovillo hasta que todo pasara, pero su mente racional se negaba a entrar en estado de pánico.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, fuera correcto o no, deslizó la mano izquierda por detrás del cuerpo aún cálido del bebé, dentro del cuerpo de Gustav y tiró de él, al principio con suavidad y luego con un tirón que desgarró la carne a su paso, pero que sacó al bebé sin mayores problemas.

Apenas lo tuvo en brazos, recobró el color sonrosado de las mejillas, los ojos abriéndose con pereza, como si anunciara su llegada al mundo con arrogancia.

Como llamada por órdenes celestiales, el sonido de una ambulancia se dejó escuchar.

 

Durante los días siguientes, sumido en sueños, Gustav sólo recordaba dos sensaciones: la primera era un dolor absoluto de la cintura hacía abajo; la segunda era la falta total de sensaciones.

Cuando al fin despertó, tres días después de que el bebé naciera, el primer rostro que encontró fue el de Georg, demacrado, con aspecto de no haber dormido bien en años, apoyado sobre su regazo.

Apenas Gustav abrió los ojos, Georg hizo lo propio. La tensión de su rostro disipándose.

—Gusti… —Musitó antes de soltarse llorando—. Pené que… que no… que ya no… ¡Oh Dios!

El baterista le sonrió lo mejor posible a través del dolor que sentía. Incluso respirar se tornaba difícil cuando las punzadas que se concentraban en torno a su cadera se dejaban notar.

—El bebé –susurró en tono de media pregunta. No recordaba gran cosa. Primero estar empujando con todas sus fuerzas y luego la negrura. No quería pensar lo peor, pero…

—Está sano. Tiene tu cabello, y mis ojos, creo –dijo Georg con una tímida sonrisa—. Está en la portada de cada periódico y revista de Alemania.

—Me imagino –cerró los ojos el rubio—. ¿Y Bushido? –Preguntó al fin. Si él estaba ahí, si el bebé estaba a salvo, quería agradecerle.

—Verás, Gus, respecto a eso… —Georg le tomó las manos—. Hubo una pequeña complicación.

—¿Complicación? –Repitió Gustav, maldiciendo la medicación porque se sentía como un total idiota no entendiendo todo lo que su esposo le decía—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Él está bien? ¿El bebé no…?

—No es eso –se explicó el bajista con pesar—. Cuando te desmayaste, tu cuerpo se contrajo y el bebé no podía salir. Bushido lo sacó con sus manos y… Gusti, lo siento mucho –se interrumpió—. No había otra opción. Bushido tuvo que tirar de él y para ello, mmm, sufriste un desgarre interno. Los paramédicos lo controlaron, pero ya era muy tarde para solucionar algo.

Gustav parpadeó perplejo, no entendiendo nada. Si Bushido había salvado a su bebé, no le importaba el resto. ¿Por qué Georg lucía tan apenado?

—Hubo que operarte de emergencia y… extirparon tu útero. –Georg se mordió el labio inferior—. Bushido está seguro que ahora no quieres verlo y no ha entrado a verte, pero se encarga de las niñas, así que no te preocupes. Aún están un poco alteradas, pero se van a reponer.

El rubio asintió como autómata. No era ningún genio, pero estaba seguro que esa operación le había quitado la posibilidad de tener más hijos. No que los quisiera, o no que no lo hiciera, pero… —¿Puedo ver a… Benjamin? –Preguntó con voz insegura.

—¿Benjamin? –Se sorprendió Georg—. ¿Cuándo lo elegiste? –Viendo la inseguridad en la cara de Gustav respecto a si aceptaba o no el nombre, se apresuró a responderle—. Es hermoso.

—Si es el último hijo que vamos a tener, tiene que llamarse Benjamín. Pensé eso cuando creía que iba a morir –musitó Gustav—. Quiero verlo y también a Bushido. Él… Estoy muy agradecido con él –expresó—. Tengo que darle las gracias por salvarnos a los dos.

Georg le dio la razón.

 

Lo cierto es que cuatro semanas después, ya de vuelta en casa y disfrutando de las primeras noches en despertarse de golpe en medio de la noche para ir a cambiar pañales, Gustav seguía sin cruzar palabras con Bushido. Éste recogía a las niñas cuando le tocaba, pasaba las tardes con ellas e incluso asistía a algunas comidas que Gustav organizaba, pero en ningún momento permanecía a solas con el rubio por más de diez segundos. Como el baterista aún resentía la cirugía, tampoco tenía fuerzas para perseguirlo al estilo que le hubiera gustado.

En lugar de ello, Gustav esperó el momento adecuado.

Un miércoles cualquiera en el que supuestamente debía de no estar en casa y del que se aprovechó.

Entrando a casa silenciosamente, no hizo ni el más mínimo ruido cuando quedó de pie detrás del sillón en el que Bushido y las gemelas disfrutaban de la merienda de la tarde frente al televisor. Siendo más específico, sólo el rapero, que las niñas yacían de lado dormidas.

—Hey –dijo Gustav haciendo que Bushido se asustara, dando un salto en el asiento sobre el que estaba semi recostado con placidez.

Roto el silencio, el rapero tuvo que carraspear un poco antes de hablar. –Uhm, llegaste temprano. No te esperaba. No, no te esperaba –se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, Gus.

El rubio entendió que aquella disculpa iba dirigida a todo menos el tiempo presente.

Gustav ni siquiera tenía el mínimo rencor contra el rapero. Cada día que despertaba y cargaba en brazos a Benjamin, recordaba que era gracias a Bushido y a nadie más que él y su bebé estaban vivos y a salvo. Si tenía que molestarse por ello en el mundo en el que vivía, prefería ignorar dicha regla por estar agradecido hasta el final, que muerto tampoco podría tener más hijos, y lo que era peor, tampoco podría disfrutar los que ya tenía.

—No importa, de verdad. Verás… —Se sonrojó el baterista—. No sé si Georg ya te lo dijo, pero vamos a celebrar el bautizo de Ben la próxima semana –se presionó el cuello con una de las manos—, y te quiero ahí porque… deseo que seas el padrino. Sí, ajá, eso.

—Me encantaría –sonrió el hombre mayor—, ¿pero no me va a querer matar Bill? –Preguntó, sabedor de que el menor de los gemelos se tomaba demasiado en serio su papel de ‘madrina oficial’ en lo referente a los hijos de Gustav como si fueran los suyos.

—Él siempre es la madrina –desdeñó el baterista el comentario—. No importa quién sea el padrino, créeme. Tom está de acuerdo en cederte ‘su’ puesto –enfatizó con ironía—, así que… Ya sabes.

Bushido soltó una carcajada que Gustav apagó con un golpe en su hombro, recordándole que las niñas estaban durmiendo la siesta. –Entonces cuenta conmigo. Seré un buen padrino –le guiñó el ojo—, lo prometo.

Gustav arqueó una ceja. –Nah, me basta con que lo jures.

—Palabra honorífica de rapero –juró Bushido—. Vale más de lo que crees –agregó al ver el gesto de escepticismo de Gustav—. Lo compensaré, ¿bien? Por los caídos… —Murmuró.

—Por los caídos –susurró Gustav a su vez, en volviéndose en el abrazo del rapero, que a pesar del sillón que los separaba, se las arregló para rodearlo en su totalidad.

Los caídos como los niños que ya nunca más tendría, que siendo honesto no creía haber planeado y dudaba haber tenido más adelante, pero de cualquier modo, los caídos.

El futuro siempre era tan incierto…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
